When all there is, Is you!
by Natalie Elizabeth
Summary: Set some time after Entrophy. Buffy has had enough and cant deal anymore so she decides to run, but this time she takes her sister. Who will be the one to bring her back, Will she come back. (Story on holidays change in plans)
1. Chapter 1

When all there is, Is you!  
By  
Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Buffy sat on her bed in her room staring. Her eyes were vacant and her body felt like shutting down. She wasn't sure what to do. Confusion was an understatement. She had told Spike that she didn't care if he told her friends cause they would understand, they wouldn't hate her, well at least after awhile. She would never forget the look on Xanders and Anya face, it wasn't disgusted it was just shocked. It was all out now, Tara, Dawn, Anya and Xander knew, Willow would probably find out from one of them if she hadn't figured it out for herself.  
  
Buffy sat on her bed in her room staring. If her eyes weren't open, you wouldn't know she was awake. Her eyes were vacant and her body felt like shutting down. She didn't know what to do and that scared her. Confusing was a big understatement. When Spike had threatened to tell her friends about their so-called relationship, she didn't care. She had called his bluff and won. He hadn't told; well not until Xander was beating him to death. He was getting the shit kicked out of him anyway, why not reveal all?  
  
Spike had said she was afraid of being happy that's why she wouldn't tell her friends. Which was ridiculous, they knew now and she wasn't happy. She just felt vacant, vacant of thought. Her body felt overcharged, she felt stressed. Was she having a panic attack, what was a panic attack? Whatever she was feeling, she didn't like it and she had to get away from it.  
  
Buffy walked down stairs and grabbed the telephone and began dialling.  
  
"You have reached the double meat palace how can I help you"  
  
"H h hi this is Buffy umm there has been a death in the family and I wont be able to come in for about a week, I have to leave town bye" Buffy quickly hanged up the phone and stared at it for a few seconds before running up the stairs.  
  
Buffy ran into her room and grabbed her suit case from under her bed unzipped it and put it on her bed. Walking over to her drawers Buffy pulled out a few pairs of jeans and shirts and stuffed them into the suitcase. Walking around her room Buffy began opening drawers and grabbing anything important and adding it to the suitcase. Buffy ran downstairs and into the kitchen looking for the emergency money. Her mother had started putting money in a tin just after Buffy had run away the first time. She wanted her daughter to know that if she ever needed money to fix a problem there was some. Buffy grabbed the tin out of the back of the freezer and opened it. She had never opened the tin but had always known it was there. Buffy raised her eyes at the amount of hundred-dollar bill that were in there. She had figured there would be a few hundred dollars in change but she guessed there was maybe a thousand dollars. That would defiantly help them. Buffy heard the front door open.  
  
"Crap" Buffy whispered she had hoped to leave without anyone noticing.  
  
"Hey Buffy what ya doing" Dawn said coming into the kitchen.  
  
Buffy sighed with relief "Umm hey Dawn umm nothing"  
  
"Well what are you doing with the tin?" she asked with raised eyebrows. She had known about the tin, she had thought her mum was secretly hiding ice cream. She knew there was a lot of money in there so she knew something was up if Buffy was digging in to it.  
  
Buffy sat down on a chair defeated. "Look Dawn I have to tell you something and I am hoping you will understand. Everything has gotten really bad and I just can't cope right now, I thought it was getting better but I was just kidding myself" Buffy sighed she was admitting to her younger sister she was a failure.  
  
"Buffy what are you saying"  
  
"Dawn I'm leaving"  
  
"What no you can't" Dawn screamed. "You can't leave me. Not again please. Don't you love me?"  
  
"I do Dawn," she said standing up trying to calm her sister "That's why I want you to come with me"  
  
"What?" Dawn stuttered. Did she say come with me?  
  
"I want you to come with me, I never thought of leaving without you unless you didn't want to come, so it's up to you Dawn." Leaving Dawn behind had never entered her mind. She needed her sister. It had been three weeks since they had found out. Willow and Dawn had figured it out. Well what were they supposed to think when she ran out of the house because she had seen Anya and Spike having sex, that she was with Anya? Xander had been scarce recently and Willow had asked numerous questions, but not Dawn.  
  
"So you and Spike" she had asked simply.  
  
Buffy had nodded then quickly replied with "so not happening anymore" and that had been it. No questions nothing.  
  
"But where would we go, for how long" Dawn asked.  
  
"I don't know Dawn, I just know I have to get away, it might be a week, a month, maybe more I don't know. Once I leave I may never wanna come back"  
  
"And what about the others, Willow, Xander" Dawn asked  
  
"They will deal Dawn they have before" and if not, she didn't need them.  
  
"Are we going to tell them"  
  
Buffy shook her head.  
  
"We do you want to leave" she asked smiling  
  
"As soon as I can, I'll understand if you wanna stay here why should I ruin you life as well" God knew she had stuffed up her own.  
  
"Can you help me pack"  
  
"What?" Buffy asked shocked. She thought Dawn would definitely want to stay.  
  
"Help me pack"  
  
"You sure about this Dawn, I mean I don't know where we are going or when we are coming back if at all."  
  
"Buffy if you are going then so am I, remember life hasn't been great for me here either"  
  
"Yeah I am sorry," Buffy said feeling that it was her fault to.  
  
"It's not your fault come on lets pack"  
  
"I was hoping to leave before Willow got back. So we had better hurry. I packed already. I didn't think you would want to come so I didn't pack for you."  
  
Buffy and Dawn walked up the stairs to her room and began to pack.  
  
"So where do you want to go Buffy and how are we going to get there"  
  
"Well I was thinking we would maybe head to L.A at least we know our way around there, and that way we can decide where we want to go by bus, plane whatever, well manage"  
  
"Can we see angel while we are there, maybe he can help us out" Dawn wasn't thrilled about seeing angel but she knew he could help.  
  
Buffy cringed "Umm yeah I guess maybe he can give us some direction"  
  
Dawn quickly finished packing then looked around her room.  
  
"Don't worry Dawn the stuff will be here when we get back"  
  
"If we get back," Dawn sighed.  
  
Buffy put her arm around Dawn "Dawn if you don't want to go then you can stay just swear you wont tell the guys where I am going"  
  
Dawn picked up her suitcase and confidently walked out the door.  
  
"Nope we are going, now come on"  
  
"Alright" she said following her sister out the door.  
  
Buffy went into her room and grabbed her own suitcase. Heading down stairs Buffy saw Dawn writing a note.  
  
"What are you doing"  
  
Dawn looked up scared. "I was just writing them a note I wasn't telling them where we were going just that we were going, so they didn't think we were attacked or something you know, see" she said handing her the note.  
  
"We had to leave" Luv Buffy and Dawn  
  
Buffy smiled at her sister. "Ok well I'll go place it on my bed hopefully that will give us enough time to get away"  
  
Buffy ran up the stairs and into her room. Placing the note on her bed and glancing once more around her room Buffy shut the door trying to by them more time.  
  
"Hey Buffy hurry up" Dawn yelled. "Willow will be home soon I know it  
  
Buffy rolled her eyes and met her sister at the bottom of the stairs.  
  
"Alright so you ready to do some walking," Buffy asked.  
  
Dawn picked her suitcase up then almost dropped it. "Sure" she said struggling out the door with it.  
  
Buffy picked up her suitcase surveyed the house then closed the door.  
  
"Goodbye"  
  
* * * * *  
  
Willow walked into Buffys house just after six and looked around.  
  
"Buffy, Dawn, are you home," Willow yelled  
  
Not getting a reply Willow walked into the kitchen and grabbed a drink from the fridge. When the telephone rang, Willow put down her drink and went to answers it.  
  
"Hello Summers residence"  
  
"Hey Willow its Tara"  
  
"Oh hey Tara, nice to hear you voice what's up" Please, please want to see me.  
  
"Oh nothing I was wondering if you girls wanted to hang out tonight you know maybe the bronze or a movie"  
  
"Well I am up for it, but I think Buffy and Dawn went out for some sisterly time"  
  
"Oh well its just the two of us then what do you say we meet at the bronze in half an hour is that ok"  
  
"Sure" Willow said smiling "See you then"  
  
Willow ran into the lounge room and grabbed her bag and coat. She left a note for Buffy and Dawn by the telephone and headed out not wanting to late.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Hey, so you like, you don't like let me know. I am the people's writer so tell me what you want and ill try put it in. Guaranteed a happy ending. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2  
  
Buffy and Dawn got to L.A just after 8 o'clock.  
  
"Are you sure this is the right address" Dawn said looking up at the hotel.  
  
Spike had lived in a crypt and she figured like father, like son.  
  
Buffy looked at the card Willow had given her earlier on in the year. She had the right address she just couldn't figure out why it was so nice.  
  
"I guess so," she said picking up her bag. "Come on maybe he knows some place we can stay that's not to expensive."  
  
"Buffy" Dawn asked watching her sister struggle towards the door. "Where not going back are we"  
  
Buffy looked at her sisters face. She couldn't tell if it was relief or sorrow.  
  
"No Dawn I don't think we are"  
  
Dawn shrugged and followed Buffy towards the door. Buffy pushed open the door and peeked inside.  
  
"Umm hello is anyone here" Buffy called meekly.  
  
"Hello welcome to Angel investigations how may I help you" a cheery voice came from behind a desk.  
  
Buffy steeped a little further into the foyer allowing Dawn to enter the hotel. She looked around; well there were certainly not demon vibes, maybe she was in the wrong place.  
  
"Umm is Angel here"  
  
Suddenly a head poked up from the desk.  
  
"Buffy" she said surprised.  
  
"Cordelia" Buffy said smiling.  
  
"Oh my god how are you, you look great. Especially with you being well dead and all" Cordelia said running out from behind the desk"  
  
"Umm yeah I am good, no oozing flesh or anything. You look good too I like the hair," Buffy said trying to be nice, she needed a favour from these people.  
  
"Oh well you know I thought I needed a change." Cordelia looked at Buffy. In her line work, she often saw looks of despair and she could see it on Buffy. "So it's really good to see you, what's up"  
  
"You glad to see me," Buffy asked surprised. Usually people were glad to see the slayer.  
  
"Of course I am Buffy" Cordelia reassured her.  
  
Buffy hesitantly walked towards Cordelia then flung her self into her arms and began weeping.  
  
"Oh Cordelia it's so great to see you"  
  
Cordelia furrowed her brow then looked at Dawn. Dawn smiled meekly then walked over to Cordelia.  
  
"It's been a weird couple of months"  
  
Cordy nodded and began stroking Buffys hair.  
  
"So what brings you guys to town?" Cordy asked trying to soothe one of the strongest person she knew.  
  
"Umm we kinda skipped Sunnydale, we needed a break. Were are looking for a place to stay." Dawn explained.  
  
"Oh ok well I'll get Angel for you guys ok" she said pulling Buffy off her and leading her to the couch.  
  
"Fred" Cordy screamed "Could you come here a minute"  
  
Dawn looked over to where Cordelia had come from to see a girl just a little bit taller then herself come out followed by dark muscular man.  
  
"Sure Cordy what's up new case?" the dark guy asked.  
  
Cordy shook her head "No look can you stay with her while I go get Angel."  
  
Fred and Gunn nodded while Cordelia ran up the stairs. Fred walked over to the girls and smiled.  
  
"Hi I'm Fred and this is Gunn, are you guys' friends of Angels then. Angel has lots of friends its hard to keep up. And I should stop talking now, huh"  
  
Buffy looked up at Fred and smiled trying to wipe away a tear. Dawn stood up and held out her hand.  
  
"Hey I am Dawn and that's Buffy," she said indicating her sister.  
  
"You're Buffy," Gunn said walking over to her. "Wow you're like a legend around here"  
  
Buffy heard footsteps on the stairs and saw Angel running down the stairs.  
  
"Buffy are you ok," he said running over to her concerned.  
  
"Hi Angel, I umm just needed to get out of Sunnydale you know, hell mouth and all"  
  
Angel didn't buy it.  
  
"Are you sure you're ok." Angel looked over at Dawn "Is she ok?"  
  
"Yeah. Things were just getting a little much. You know the hell mouth. Witches getting a little too addicted to magic, weddings not happening. Then there's Buffys birthday but I am sure I don't need to tell you that it didn't end well."  
  
"Wow Buffy your life really sucks right now huh" Cordelia piped up  
  
Buffy raised her eyebrows "Yep sucks sums it up. Look Angel, Dawn and I just got to L.A from Sunnydale. We kinda split in hurry we don't know how long we are staying but I thought I would come say hello, see if you knew a place where Dawn and I could stay"  
  
"They could stay here right Angel," Cordelia said. She knew what it was like to be in L.A all alone.  
  
"No that's not what I meant Angel I just thought you could give us the heads up on a place" she knew Angel would try to make her do the right thing. For once in her life, she didn't want to do that.  
  
"No Buffy you and Dawn are welcome here for as long as you want."  
  
"No Angel really we couldn't" Buffy tried to protest.  
  
"Buffy" Dawn piped up "if Angels offering we could really use the help. I mean we don't know how long we are staying, we could just stay here till we figure out where we are going, it would save us some money"  
  
"It would be great to have you guys around" Cordelia said smiling.  
  
"Are you sure you have enough room" Buffy asked.  
  
Fred started laughing. "This is a hotel there is plenty of room, come on we will set one up" she said holding her hand out to Dawn.  
  
Dawn took it and ran up the stairs with Fred. "This place is so cool," she said before she disappeared onto the other level.  
  
"Thanks you guys" Buffy said smiling "We will only stay a few days I promise"  
  
"Where will you go after that?" Angel asked  
  
Buffy shrugged "I don't know I just had to get away, I have a week off of work so I have to decide before then if I am going back" liar liar pants on fire.  
  
"You mean your really going to leave the hell mouth," Cordelia said sitting down next to her.  
  
"Yeah there's nothing there for me now anyway. Why stay?"  
  
"Sure there is" Angel said trying to convince her to stop running.  
  
"What Angel" she snapped "What is there, my mum's dead. Riley's left and married, the gang is all weird around me since they brought me back. Everyone expects me to be miss hyper Buffy, but I can't. Willow and Tara broke up, Xander and Anya have to, they were my light at the end of the tunnel, and now I feel like a freight train has hit me, there's nothing left in Sunnydale. If I stay there I am just going to be miserable"  
  
"What about Dawn" Angel asked.  
  
"She didn't have to come I said she could stay" Buffy knew that was crap.  
  
"Like she would leave her sister," Cordelia pointed out.  
  
"Everyone who ends up in Sunnydale ends up getting hurt I wanna give Dawn a better life, she hated it there" yep doing it all for Dawn, yeah right.  
  
"Alright Buffy just make sure your doing the right thing before you split ok" Angel ran his hand through his hair then looked at the gel on his hand.  
  
Buffy nodded.  
  
"Hey Buffy" Dawn screamed from upstairs "you gotta see this room its great"  
  
Buffy smiled. "I better get up there" Buffy headed up the stairs then turned around. "Angel if they call for me tell them you haven't seen me ok"  
  
"But Buffy"  
  
"You haven't seen me," she said loudly.  
  
Angel nodded and Buffy went up stairs.  
  
"Ill find out" Cordelia said to Angel walking up the stairs.  
  
"How are you going to do that?" Angel asked confused. If Buffy were going to tell anyone, it wouldn't be Cordy.  
  
"You should know, you never enter from the front, you use the back door"  
  
Angel frowned. "Now I am sure that made sense to you.  
  
"Dawn" Cordelia said simple before disappearing up the stairs.  
  
"Dawn"  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Cordelia eventually found the room Dawn was in. She had found Buffy first and bid her goodnight before continuing her look for Dawn.  
  
"Hey Dawn," she said stepping into her room and shutting the door behind her.  
  
"Hey" Dawn said buttoning up her pyjamas then sitting on her bed.  
  
"We never really talked much when I was in Sunnydale did we," Cordy said sitting on the bed next to her.  
  
"No"  
  
"Well I guess because I never really like your sister so why would I talk to you"  
  
Dawn frowned at Cordy. "Is there a point to this?"  
  
"We are worried about her"  
  
Dawn looked nervously at Cordy.  
  
"She's fine really"  
  
"Dawn come on your not a kid anymore, that doest work" Cordy had used that line to many times on her parents to know there was defiantly something wrong.  
  
Dawn sighed in defeat.  
  
"Ok she's not fine. She just needs a rest" she hoped that would be enough for her.  
  
"Dawn"  
  
"I think she was sleeping with Spike" she said quickly then covered her mouth with her hand.  
  
Cordy frowned. Was this supposed to be a big revelation or something?  
  
"So what"  
  
Dawn frowned at her. She now knew why Buffy refereed to her as dits.  
  
"You do know who Spike is"  
  
Cordy shrugged. "Buffys latest fling"  
  
Dawn started laughing. "  
  
"Well I guess you could call him that. I am talking about Spike. Angels Grandchilde Spike or however they are related"  
  
Cordy's mouth dropped open. "Spike as in Spike and crazy Dru"  
  
Dawn smiled "Well yeah except there was no Dru. Well there was but that's not important"  
  
"So you think they were sleeping, why?"  
  
"Well Buffy and Spike were acting really weird and well Buffy got really upset when she saw Anya and Spike doing it.  
  
"Wait, wait" Cordy said rubbing her eyes. "I thought Anya was the one who was with Xander."  
  
Dawn sighed she knew she shouldn't have said anything.  
  
"They broke up and for some reason she and Spike did it, we all saw it on camera"  
  
Cordy shook her head. "I don't want to know"  
  
"Everything has been weird since that night we caught them. Willow and Xander keeping looking at her like she did something wrong" Dawn thought about how many times she wanted to have Buffys powers so she could hit Xander.  
  
"And you don't think there is anything wrong with her sleeping with Spike" Cordy asked surprised.  
  
"He's harmless. He has this chip and he is nice. Better then any of Buffys other boyfriends"  
  
"So why are you helping her run?" Cordy asked.  
  
Dawn shrugged. "I was going to try and tell Spike but..."  
  
"Buffy wouldn't want that, right"  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
Cordy got up she had to warn Angel there was trouble ahead.  
  
"You won't tell Angel about Spike will you, Buffy would flip"  
  
Cordy nodded. "Alright but I will have to warn him"  
  
"Ok"  
  
Cordy walked down the stairs and saw Angel pacing the lobby.  
  
"Don't you have a case?" she asked.  
  
"What took you so long?" he demanded.  
  
"Girl talk takes time"  
  
Angel frowned. "So"  
  
Cordy sighed. "I can't tell you"  
  
"What" he yelled.  
  
"Angel there both dealing with a lot right now and all they need is for you to be understanding. Can you do that?"  
  
"About what" he asked.  
  
"Everything" she said before walking back behind her desk.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Author note: Sorry it took so long to post a chapter but this story went through a major over haul. It was originally going to be like five chapters long but I have decided to take it a different way so it will be so much longer.  
  
All ideas will be greatly appreciated and credited. And yes, it will be Spuffy but you will have to wait, awhile.  
  
Hope you enjoyed. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
  
Spike walked through the cemetery looking for Buffy. This was the third one he had been to and still nothing, but the night was still young. Spike had stayed away from Buffy for the last few weeks but he figured it was time to talk. He needed to explain what happened between Anya and himself. Its not like much had happened anyway. Too much alcohol and depression had led to the big mistake. Well little mistake its not like it had lasted long. A couple of minutes, five tops before Spike had pulled away and they had stopped. Trying to imagine Anya was Buffy hadn't worked. It was like comparing human blood to pigs blood. It's the same thing but its not.  
  
Spike was going to talk to Buffy and explain everything. She wouldn't listen and he knew that , that's why he came prepared. He patted the stake in his left pocket, he better remember it was left and not right. He would give Buffy the stake and give her the chance to stake him. Hopefully she wouldn't but just in case the stake in his left pocket was fake.  
  
Spike stopped in the cemetery. He was sure he would find Buffy patrolling but something wasn't right. He couldn't even feel her vibe around anywhere. Maybe she had been hiding out just like he was and hadn't patrolled for few nights. Spike headed towards her house in hopes of finding her there. He had been totally miserable without Buffy and he felt like a wanker for even admitting that to himself.  
  
Spike ran up the steps to the house and banged on the door.  
  
"Slayer open up I áve to talk to you"  
  
Spike looked up at the house and saw there was a light on upstairs.  
  
"Come on Slayer, bloody open up. There's some messed up shit going on in the cemetery"  
  
It couldn't hurt to lie if it meant she would open the door.  
  
Spike began to pound on the door harder.  
  
"Slayer. Bit. Red. Bloody open up"  
  
Spike stopped pounding and looked at the doorknob. He reached his hand to it and winced when it turned.  
  
"Great. Just bloody great" he yelled walking into the house.  
  
"You girls are a bunch of silly bints. An unlocked door wont even keep me out, let alone any other demon that comes looking".  
  
Spike turned on the light in the hall and began searching the lower level of the house. He walked in the kitchen and walked to the back door and looked out. Nothing. Walking past the fridge he paused to close the freezer that was slightly ajar and went to search upstairs.  
  
He turned the light off in Dawns room then went to Buffys. He knew she wasn't there even before he turned the light on. Spike knew he should go out and look for her somewhere else but old habits were hard to break. He walked over to her underwear drawer and opened it. Grabbing a pair he held them to his nose and inhaled deeply. The knickers were clean but her scent still lingered. Spike then froze, something wasn't right. Spike looked down in the drawer and saw the reason why he had picked up that pair of underwear. It was the only pair in there. Spike ran to Buffys cupboard and flung open the door, half of her clothes were missing. Spike began to look around the room frantically and spotted a piece of paper on Buffys bed.  
  
Spike quickly read the letter then threw it down on the bed.  
  
They had to leave  
  
What a lot of shit. Spike ran from Buffys room into Dawns and cringed at the stark reality, they were both gone. Spike ran into Reds room and frowned as he looked around. He hadn't ever been in her room but he knew for she that she hadn't left.  
  
"Freezer" he murmured.  
  
Within seconds Spike was in the kitchen flinging open the frezer door. He cursed when he saw the gap. Spike began to pace around the kitchen. He had known about he freezer money for awhile now. In an act of desperation and starvation Spike had asked Joyce for some money to buy blood. He usually stole it but last time there had been a trap which he barley evaded. He needed the money to pay the butcher. It had been late at night and she didn't have any money on her so she took it from the tin. Joyce explained that the tin was emergency money for Buffy and Dawn. If they every needed to get away, they could do it safely. Spike thought she was daft for supplying her daughters with money to run away with but Joyce didn't. It was the only way to keep her daughters safe.  
  
When Joyce had first gone into hospital she had made Spike promise to look after her girls. He knew the freezer money wouldn't last long so he began adding to it, secretly. Working on the sly for some of the more powerful men of Sunnydale was embarrassing, but money was money. If they wanted to go to charity balls at night and stay safe, he was the man for the job.  
  
Spike rubbed his eyes trying to remember how much exactly was in there. About a year ago he put a false bottom in the tin. Under it he hid large amount of money. Three bundles of hundred dollar bills rolled tightly with a ten dollar bill wrapped around the outside. At first glance it would look like a bundle of tens. Spike began to count in his head. He wasn't sure if all three bundles had three or three and a half thousand. It was a lot of money, he knew that. He had been tempted to keep some of it himself, but he made a promise to a lady and he wasn't going to break it. He knew if Buffy found out that he not only worked for the money but stole it to she would burn it. He only stole from the rich or stupid or sometimes both and Buffy and Dawn deserved more than they did.  
  
Spike began to think. Reds stuff was still in her room and by the looks of the house, it had only been Buffy and Dawn to leave. So where would the witch and the whelp be?. Spike sighed, the only place worth going to, the local watering hole.  
  
Spike shot out the house and ran down the street in a blur. People walking past stopped to look at the unusual event of a man dressed in black running down the street, but that was nothing new for Spike. Dashing into the bronze Spike stopped to gasp for a much unneeded breath than began to look around. He soon spotted Red and her girlfriend out on the floor. He hadn't seen the other witch for a while now but he figured she was his best bet. When the two split with Red going off to the ladies and the other to the bar Spike saw his opening and took it.  
  
"Red been home" he asked taking the seat next to her.  
  
Tara turned to look at Spike surprised. "Umm Spike hi, what are you doing here" she asked nervously.  
  
"Has Red been home?" he asked again.  
  
"Umm yeah why?" she asked confused. Why would he want to know Willows movements for. Tara cringed at the thought of Willow doing something bad.  
  
"Does she know where Buffy and Dawn are" he asked casually.  
  
"Look Spike I knew what was going on between you and Buffy before this while thing with Anya and I do really think you should give her some space.  
  
Spike scoffed. "Some space alright, she's bloody left"  
  
"What?" Tara asked shocked.  
  
"Just been round to their house and they are both gone"  
  
Tara began to stutter "But but there must be some mistake. Did something happen"  
  
Spike shrugged. "Both their rooms were cleaned out and there was a note. We had to leave"  
  
Spike looked at the bar wishing he had time for a good a stiff drink.  
  
"I need your help," he told Tara.  
  
Tara looked at him surprised. "Why would I help you?"  
  
Spike sighed. "If it hadn't been for me you would be back on the farm wondering what kind of demon you are"  
  
Tara sighed. "What do you want?"  
  
"I need to know where she would go"  
  
"Spike if she left, she left for a reason" Tara knew Buffy was having trouble dealing with the whole Spike situation and she didn't want to make I worse.  
  
Spike grew angry. "If she left for a reason it was because your little girlfriend and the bloody whelp were never going to understand about our relationship"  
  
"You never had a relationship Spike, it was just sex" Tara said getting angry that Spike was blaming Willow for Buffys disappearance.  
  
Spike never wanted to kill one of Buffys friends as much as he wanted to kill this one.  
  
"It may have been just sex for her but it was for me. God dam it I love her, and I will find her"  
  
Tara looked at Spike surprised, along with a few other people at the bar who had heard Spikes very loud confession. Tara looked around the Bronze to make sure Willow wasn't coming then turned back to Spike. She could see the love and desperation in his eyes.  
  
"Ok Spike, think about it logically. If you had to run away, where would you go"  
  
Spike thought for a second then smiled. "I went to Sunnydale"  
  
Tara smiled. "Yeah me too"  
  
She thought about it for a second. When you were in trouble you went to a friend or familiar place.  
  
"Does she know anyone out of Sunnydale? Her father, grandparents maybe"  
  
Spike cringed. "She wouldn't go to her grandparents but she would go to mine. The grand poof himself".  
  
Tara looked at Spike confused.  
  
"Angel" he said through gritted teeth.  
  
Tara turned to look over The Bronze once again and saw Willow coming out of the bathroom. She grabbed a pen out of her pursed and grabbed a napkin. She quickly scribbled her phone number on it and handed it to Spike.  
  
"If your or Buffy ever need anything call me ok"  
  
Spike looked at the number then kissed her on the head.  
  
"Thanks luv"  
  
Tara watched as Spike leave and a very angry Willow take his place.  
  
"Why did Spike just kiss you"  
  
Tara looked worried, could she really lie to Willow.  
  
"EHe He wanted money so I gave him some as long as he left Buffy alone"  
  
Willow threw her arms around Tara.  
  
"You're the best you know that"  
  
Tara smiled meekly. "Well you know doing what a can for the group"  
  
Willow looked back in the direction Spike had left. "I knew he would never change. I guess Buffy will be happy he's leaving her alone for a few days. He's a vampire, they don t care"  
  
Tara sighed. She always thought Willow was right about everything. This time she was wrong.  
  
Spike was in his crypt packing everything he owned. His duster his lighter and his cigarettes. He went to leave then remembered something. He carefully made his way to the back of the crypt and began moving things around. He stuck his hand behind an statue and pulled out a cloth bag. He stared at it then shoved it in his pocket. It was time to get Buffy back.

TBC

Hope you like all ideas and comments welcomed


	4. Chapter 4

When all there is, Is You!  
By  
Natalie Elizabeth  
  
Authors Note: A big hello to Blondie my very own personal fan thanks for the great reviews. And not it can't be that simple. Read on.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Spike made it to Angels a few short hours before sun up. He looked at the place before him. Great the poof would have to live in a place like this he thought. Spike strolled through the doors and inhaled deeply.  
  
Buffy.  
  
Spike heard noises coming from somewhere in the back and ventured forward. A slim covered Cordelia and Angel entered.  
  
"Next time Angel, warn me not to wear my good clothes" Cordelia said peeling her slim covered top away from her body.  
  
"You didn't have to come, Cordy" Angel said walking over to the wall and hanging his axe up. He turned around and stopped when he saw Spike.  
  
"Getting a bit old peaches only been standing here the last five minutes" Spike said with a smile on his face.  
  
"Spike" Angel growled.  
  
"Umm Angel" Cordy said. "Remember what I said earlier about understanding, now would be a really good time"  
  
Angel looked over at Cordy confused.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Where's Buffy" Spike demanded.  
  
"In Sunnydale, why?" Angel asked to quickly.  
  
Spike shook his head. "Don't play funny buggers with me Angelus I know there here"  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about" he said walking over to the stairs.  
  
Cordelia followed him then went up the stairs to get Dawn.  
  
"Why do you want Buffy for anyway, still pissed you couldn't kill her" Angel asked smugly.  
  
Spike tuttered. "A lot has changed since you left sunny hell. You have been replaced in the slayers little group"  
  
"Oh yeah" Angel asked. Buffy hadn't mentioned anything. "By who"  
  
"By me" Spike said triumphantly. "Spend my nights hanging out with the slayer in her house with her friends.  
  
"Yeah right" Angel said laughing. "Buffy wouldn't let you anywhere near her friends or family"  
  
"Spike"  
  
Angel looked up to see a pyjamas clad Dawn run down the stairs. Spike walked over and caught Dawn as she flung her self off three steps before the bottom.  
  
"Bit" he said holding her tight.  
  
"You came" she said still holding on to him.  
  
Spike nodded. "Where's Buffy?"  
  
Dawn pulled out of the hug. "Spike we're not going back to Sunnydale" she said adamantly.  
  
"I know" he said "That's why I am coming with you"  
  
Dawn took another step back. "You can't Spike"  
  
Spike looked at her confused. What did she mean cant. Did the slayer fill her head with crap?  
  
"Angel can we go talk somewhere" Dawn asked.  
  
Spike looked at Dawn surprised when did she become so grown up. She was only what 14, 15. Spike shook his head. She was all most 16 she told him a few months ago. She couldn't wait to drive and she wanted Spike to teach her.  
  
Spike followed Dawn and Angel into an office and watched as Angel sat behind the desk. Dawn sat on the only chair in the room and curled her feet up. Spike took of his jacket and draped it over her before leaning on the desk.  
  
"So what's this about you not going back to Sunnydale" Angel asked. "I thought you guys just needed a break.  
  
Dawn shook her head. "Where not going back we weren't happy there"  
  
"What about school" Spike asked addressing the more important issues. "When the social workers find out you aren't going they'll find out your missing. Buffy would really be on the run then and I can't keep the social worker off then, he's already doing me a favour".  
  
Dawn looked at Spike confused. "I thought Buffy sorted it out"  
  
Spike shook his head. "She sorted the old one out. I just made sure a demon friend was appointed your new one but these only so much he can do"  
  
Dawn nodded then looked down at her knees.  
  
"If your enrolled in school some where else Dawn you would be ok" Angel said trying to shed some light for the poor young girl.  
  
"Where" Dawn asked not looking up.  
  
Angel thought. "Well it has to be somewhere safe and obviously away from Sunnydale if you are serious about this"  
  
Dawn nodded but didn't look up.  
  
"I know a place" Spike said.  
  
"Where?" Dawn asked again.  
  
"With friends of mine"  
  
Angel growled.  
  
"Not demon friends you wanker, human friends. A family, live on the other side of the bloody country but they would take you in"  
  
"Really" Dawn asked looking up.  
  
Spike nodded.  
  
"I don't know about this" Angel said.  
  
"Carol and Ben Mckillan. Look them up if you have to."  
  
"I will" Angel challenged.  
  
"They have a good school there. Bit. Sheri, their daughter, she goes there. She's about your age she loves it"  
  
"How do you know these people" Dawn asked.  
  
Spike sighed. "A couple years back when Dru dumped me. I travelled around drunk for a little while. I did something stupid and well then helped me out. There good people I wouldn't send you there if they weren't."  
  
Spike watched as Angel brooded. Did he do anything else?  
  
"How will we get there" Dawn asked.  
  
"You got the freezer money right"  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
"Check the bottom, its false. There's a couple thousand it there"  
  
Dawn looked at Spike surprised.  
  
"I am sorry tis not more. I did have some money once but Angelus here went a spending spree and decided to spend my money instead of his"  
  
Spike glared at Angel then frowned as he saw him unlock the bottom draw in his desk. Angel grabbed out a stack of papers and threw them down in front of Spike.  
  
"It's all there"  
  
Spike looked down at the papers the back at Angel.  
  
"It's all there in your name. Plus a bit extra"  
  
Spike picked up the bank statements and looked at them. Dawn watched as Spike eyes bulged out.  
  
"Bloody hell Angel there's more then a bit more here. What you do, win the lottery"  
  
Angel looked away. He didn't know why but at the time it seemed like the right thing to do.  
  
"I came into some money so I invested some for you"  
  
Spike shrugged then smiled. "Here you go Bit. Two first class tickets for the both of you"  
  
"I'll get on to it." Angel said getting up.  
  
"Better make them in fake names" Cordy said from the doorway.  
  
"But wont we need fake IDs then" Dawn asked as she watched her life being taken over.  
  
"I know a guy" Cordy said smiling.  
  
Angel frowned at her.  
  
"What?" Cordy exclaimed. "I can't have a guy"  
  
"Cordy and I will organise it" Angel said walking out the door.  
  
"Hold on" Dawn said standing up.  
  
Angel and Cordy stopped.  
  
"Lets say we do, so this. What about our house and my school files"  
  
"Tara" Spike said. "She agreed to help. She's the only one who knows you guys are missing"  
  
"What will happen when she sells the house? How will we get the money? There probably won't be much but still."  
  
"We will get Buffy to write a note" Cordy said. "We will say we found a note under the door from Buffy. We will set up a fake account for the money to go into. The money won't actually go into it we will send it to you but make it look like the money is there"  
  
Spike raised his eyebrows, this chick want as dumb as she looked.  
  
Dawn nodded satisfied with the agreement then frowned.  
  
"What about our stuff we grabbed most of it but there are still things I want" she said remembering they didn't take many photos.  
  
"Give me a list and I'll steal the stuff for you" Spike said smiling.  
  
"Alright all settled" Angel said. "We'll get started on this. Oh and you can tell Buffy Dawn"  
  
Dawn nodded.  
  
When Dawn and Spike were finally alone Dawn threw her arms around Spike once more.  
  
"Thankyou so much"  
  
"Its ok bit. Just promise me one thing"  
  
Dawn nodded. "Anything"  
  
"Write to me"  
  
"Your crypt has a letter box"  
  
Spike shook his head then looked around for a piece of paper. He ripped one of a pad that's said Notes from the desk of Angel and wrote an address.  
  
Dawn looked at the P.O box address and smiled.  
  
"Ill write every day"  
  
"Anytime Bit I just want to know your both ok. If you ever need anything"  
  
"Thankyou Spike"  
  
"You better get some sleep. I'll call Tara and get her to work up a blocking spell so red can't trace you"  
  
Dawn nodded as tears ran down her face.  
  
"Will I ever see you again" she asked through sobs.  
  
Spike smiled. "You know me I am like a bad penny I always turn up"  
  
Dawn tried to smile but the tears kept coming.  
  
"If I don't bit, I want you and Buffy to have these"  
  
Spike pulled the cloth bag out of his pocket. He opened it an out fell opal earrings and matching ring.  
  
"They were supposed to be for you mum. She said she wanted antique jewellery to pass on to you two one day. She said she didn't have anything from her mother or mother in law and she really wanted a family heirloom. I bought this set because I liked opals. Different and unusual and I thought you mum might like them. I never got a chance to give them to her so here" he said handing them to her. "You take them"  
  
Dawn looked at the jewellery in her hands.  
  
"Ill make sure Buffy gets this"  
  
Dawn turned and walked out of them room thinking about what she would tell Buffy in the morning. Spike watched as Dawn climbed the stairs. A tear fell from his eyes. The two women he loved the most were walking out of his life.  
  
TBC  
  
Hope you liked and as always please review.


End file.
